


Las Vegas 之夜

by imaiazuki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 電話/視訊play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>然而我不敢相信很少寫的電話/視訊play就獻給兩億了...這一定是因為我太想念Gaz的錯(欸？) 雖然基本上紅豆是Gareth受主義，不過其實攻受哪邊都沒差 :) 這篇應該不算有很明顯的攻受屬性，畢竟只是個隔著手機的play(笑) 新球季終於快要開始了！Gaz也快歸隊了～喔耶</p>
    </blockquote>





	Las Vegas 之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 然而我不敢相信很少寫的電話/視訊play就獻給兩億了...這一定是因為我太想念Gaz的錯(欸？) 雖然基本上紅豆是Gareth受主義，不過其實攻受哪邊都沒差 :) 這篇應該不算有很明顯的攻受屬性，畢竟只是個隔著手機的play(笑) 新球季終於快要開始了！Gaz也快歸隊了～喔耶

結束了燈紅酒綠的演唱會慶功Party，Cristiano高興地跟朋友們相擁問候，Party上一干曠男怨女更是趁這個機會尋找新對象，若不能釣 到長期飯票，來個你情我願的一夜情也是美事一樁，可惜Cristiano一點興趣也沒有，在拒絕了今晚的第三次搭訕，他已經想要早早回房間休息了。

 

「我要先回房休息了」

「什麼？這麼早？真掃興！你怎麼了？」

友人揶揄著。

「他從良了啦」

Ricky不幫著自家老闆，反跟著外人笑話Cristiano。

「你胳臂往外彎啊！還想不想要薪水？」

Cristiano也不生氣，只是笑著回他。

「事實嘛～」

Ricky對他眨了眨眼睛。

「什麼什麼？難道是有新對象？妻管嚴？」

幾個友人們嗅到了八卦的氣息，紛紛趨近。

「少聽他在那邊胡說，什麼也沒有啦～孤家寡人！專心當好爸爸。」

「少來～～～」

「好啦～不鬧了，我真的要回去休息了，時差還沒怎麼調過來，不比年輕的時候。」

Cristiano去意已決，眾人也識相的不再多挽留。

 

 

回到特別預訂的總統套房，偌大的空間，稍嫌冷清。Cristiano扯開幾顆釦子，坐在沙發上，沒多想就撥了電話。

 

『喂？Cris？』

『Gaz』

『怎麼了？你不是去Las Vegas』

『是啊。剛結束演唱會的慶功宴。』

『你喝酒了？』

『你知道我的，我不喝酒。』

『…怎麼了？』

Gareth放軟了音調，Cristiano的聲音醇厚慵懶的像是喝了上好的威士忌。

『我想你了』

『…我也想你』

『有多想？』

明知道Gareth近乎木訥的個性不太習慣這樣的調情蜜語，他還是想問。

『呃…從直布羅陀到你哪兒？』

『哈哈哈，你在直布羅陀？』

『嗯，家族旅遊』

『Emma在你身邊？』

『她跟孩子們還在海邊，我剛好回來沖澡。』

『沖澡？你現在全裸嗎？』

Cristiano腦海中開始想像著Gareth結實的肌肉及白皮膚。

『…沒有…我剛洗好圍著浴巾呢』

『…你有沒有想我自慰？』

『Cris!!!』

『說嘛』

『…沒有啦!』

『要不要現在試試？』

Cristiano舔了舔唇，將手伸向自己的胯間，撫觸著下身。

『別鬧』

『好嘛～摸一下？我想聽你的聲音』

像是惡魔的絮語，他可以肯定Gareth一定沒玩過電話Play，光是想像那個畫面就讓他興奮不已。

『我都興奮了』

『…嗯…』

『Gaz』

『Cris…啊…嗯…』

鬼使神差的，Gareth竟然真的照著Cristiano的誘哄而開始碰觸自己。

『Gaz…切換成視訊，我想要看你』

『不…』

『Please』

『…』

他好像無法真的拒絕Cristiano什麼，乖乖地按下了視訊的那個虛擬鍵，Cristiano的俊臉立刻出現眼前，Gareth有著一瞬的呆滯。

『你真美』

『…明明你才是』

這是一種很怪異的感覺，他不是沒有跟Cristiano視訊過，只是藉著視訊這樣赤裸相見還是第一次。

『繼續摸，我想看你的表情』

『…』

Cristiano在看著！這個事實莫名讓Gareth更加興奮，下身的火熱迅速挺立，擼動著的手也加快了速度。

『啊…Cris…啊…』

『Gaz…嗯…』

另一頭，Cristiano也早將他的褲頭解開，粗硬的熱物立刻兇猛的彈出，黝黑的手指搓動著柱身，看著Gareth陷入情慾中的表情，想像著他正在自己的眼前。

『啊…Cris…我要射了』

『嗯，射吧』

『啊啊啊～』

劇烈的喘息著，鬍子之下的臉頰佈滿了潮紅。

『幫我，我還沒射』

『…Cris…我要…嗯…射給我…』

或許是還在高潮的餘韻下，Gareth星眸半閉的對著螢幕輕輕央求著。

『Fuck!Gaz!!!』

完全無法抵抗Gareth無意識的挑逗，Cristiano瞬間就射出了白濁而濃厚的精液。

『呼…呼…你真是讓人無法抗拒』

『…我又要重新沖澡了』

螢幕上的Gareth明顯害羞，可愛得不得了。

『下次我一定要操你整晚』

『Cris!!!』

『乖乖在馬德里等我』

『好好玩、好好休息。』

『給我一個吻』

『不要』

『Gaz～』

近乎撒嬌的央求，一點也不像一個31歲的男人。

『…你過來』

Cristiano聽話的將臉頰靠向相機鏡頭，Gareth小小聲地”啵”，親在另一端的前鏡頭上。

『我真不敢相信我會做這種事』

幾乎是要自暴自棄，Gareth支手摀著臉。

『我喜歡這樣的你，我喜歡為了我改變的你』

『好啦，我要快點去沖澡了，你也快點休息吧』

『晚安，Gaz。』

『晚安，Cris。』

 

 

那天晚上，Cristiano帶著笑，一夜好眠。


End file.
